Far Away
by iloveromance
Summary: Second in a trilogy and a sequel to "The Passing Stranger" Feeling lost and alone in New York City, Daphne Moon (known to Jerry and his obnoxious friends as "Marla the Virgin") heads to Seattle in order to be with the man she truly loves...Niles Crane. Title is from the song of the same name by the group Nickleback.
1. Chapter 1

From her bedroom window, Daphne could hear the drone of the traffic below. It was a comforting sound and one that she'd grown accustomed to hearing in the year since she'd moved to New York City. But it was also a painful reminder that she was here. And he was there... far away.

_He_ being Niles Crane.

His name brought a new wave of tears that ran in tiny rivers down her cheeks. As she'd done so many times before, she clutched her pillow in a lame effort to find solace. But she knew that it would never come.

She turned onto her side, holding her pillow to her chest as though it was a warm body; _his _warm body.

She'd only known him for one day; mere hours, really. But the love that she felt for him made it seem like they had known each other for a lifetime.

Finally after several hours of sleeplessness, she rose from her bed and stared out the window. But the sight of the street below only made her cry harder.

For it was here that she'd said goodbye to the kindest, sweetest, most handsome man she'd ever known. Was it possible that it had been six months ago?

She sighed deeply and stared at the phone as though willing it to ring. But it was hardly worth the effort, for she knew it would never happen.

She'd even given him her phone number, in the hopes that one day he'd be thinking of her and try to get in touch with her.

She could have called him. And oh, how she wanted to.

She'd dreamed of it so many times. Her cordless phone in hand, she'd dial his number and after a few rings, she'd hear his sweet voice, telling her how much he loved her and how much he missed her, but that he'd dreamed of her every night.

But after what he'd told her about his wife (or soon to be ex-wife) she found that she was apprehensive about doing so.

She didn't know much about his life, other than what he'd told her and although she knew that he was completely honest with her, she couldn't help but worry.

What if the woman answered the phone? What would she say? She couldn't very well say that she was a friend of Dr. Crane's, although it was true.  
And so, she did nothing.

It would have been so easy to sit down and pour out her heart in a love letter, using paper and pen. But every time she tried, she began to cry, leaving teardrops on the stationery. There were simply no words in her heart to begin to describe how much she loved him and missed him. There were nights that she missed him so terribly that her chest began to ache.

And one night the pain proved to be completely unbearable.

At first she feared that she was having a heart attack, and she rushed to the emergency room at the nearest hospital. But when she arrived, they did a thorough exam and found absolutely nothing wrong with her. As she walked home; her surroundings blurred by her tears, she concluded that the only possible diagnosis was a broken heart.

She had no idea it was possible to miss someone this much, let alone love them. It was such a wonderful feeling, and yet it hurt so deeply.

Why hadn't he contacted her? He meant those things he'd said to her that night, she was sure of it. Was it possible that when he'd gotten back to Seattle, he'd changed his mind?

The thought made her chest ache more than ever, and she clutched her heart, willing the pain to leave.

But it simply grew stronger.

"Oh God, it hurts!" She cried, staggering across the room. An irrational thought occurred just then. If she could only pick up the phone and call him, she could tell him about the pain she was experiencing. He _was_ a doctor, after all.

Perhaps...

No, it was completely ridiculous. If he hadn't forgotten about her by now, he surely would if she were to do something so irrational.

He was a well-educated, sophisticated successful man and what was she? Just a poor immigrant from Manchester whose heart had been broken far too many times.

She forced herself to lie down and once more clutched the pillow crying into the soft fabric.

Finally, mercifully the pain subsided a bit, leaving in its wake a dull throb that somehow managed to lull her to sleep.

Her dreams, when they came, were filled with images of the man she'd loved for so long, but had only seen for a short time. He'd showed her kindness that she had no idea could exist. His absence left a gap in her heart that she feared would never be filled.

When morning came she awoke, wondering how she'd managed to sleep at all. Reluctantly she rose and dressed for work, determined to get through another day. After all, she had a life here and she had to make a living, no matter how much her heart was hurting.

She left her apartment in a rush, not realizing until she was halfway to her office that she'd forgotten to eat breakfast. Truth be told, she hadn't eaten much recently and it definitely showed.

Her clothes were bigger and baggier and she'd begun to feel much more exhaustion and fatigue than before. Her mother would be livid if she knew, and Daphne could only imagine the lecture she would receive.

But it didn't matter anyway. She had no one to look good for, and she was lonelier than ever before. However, food was essential and she certainly couldn't risk getting sick. So she walked into the nearest restaurant, hoping to quickly find a table and eat her meal in silence.

But as soon as she ordered her food, she knew she'd made a big mistake.


	2. Chapter 2

Monk's Diner was a popular place and Daphne should have known better than to enter an establishment where she'd been with Niles.

What was she thinking? It could only lead to more thoughts of loneliness and heartache.

But clearly she wasn't thinking and she wondered yet again if she should seek professional help. But before she could even finish the thought, she was cornered by a very familiar foursome.

"Hey Marla, nice to see you!"

She groaned at the sight of Jerry's obnoxious friend Elaine who was accompanied by the little guy George and the lanky man named Kramer as well as Jerry himself.

"Hello." She replied quietly.

"Well, well... if it isn't Marla the Virgin!" Jerry exclaimed.

George chuckled. "Hey Jer, don't you mean Marla the _'oops I almost wasn't a virgin!'_?"

George's comment made Kramer laugh hysterically and, still laughing, the four headed to their table.

Even from her place across the restaurant, she could hear them talking about her; Jerry gloating with pride about the private moments he'd shared with _Marla_. For the millionth time she wished she'd never come up with such a stupid name. But she supposed it made the hurt just a little less painful; for if they had been referring to her by her real name, she wasn't sure if she'd be able to take it.

Even so, the shame and humiliation she'd felt the night that she was here with Niles while the foursome sat at their booth making fun of her came back, only this time there was no one to comfort her.

The hot tears stung her eyes and she angrily brushed them away. How dare they make fun of her! So what if she was a virgin? Lots of women were!

Making love wasn't something to be taken lightly. It was beautiful; or so she'd heard. The many romance novels she'd read certainly made it seem that way; the gentle touches, pleasurable sighs and passionate kisses made Daphne's heart race just thinking about them.

She had long since lost count of how many romance novels she had on her bookshelf, each one with worn, dog-eared pages containing the steamiest most romantic paragraphs. She'd read each one so many times, she knew the words by heart. But mere words couldn't possibly compare to the real thing.

She wasn't sure if it was hope or pure stupidity that made her do such daft things like reading romance novels, but somehow she knew that one day she'd find the man of her dreams. And when they made love, she was sure that it would be better than any romance novel. But now she doubted if she'd ever get to experience such blissfulness.

When she looked over at Jerry, he was laughing hysterically at something Kramer had said. No doubt they were still speaking about her-probably having the time of their lives at her expense. The thought that Jerry had shared intimate details of their relationship with George, Kramer and Elaine brought even more tears that fell relentlessly onto the romance novel she held in her hands. And suddenly she wasn't hungry anymore, nor was she feeling well.

When she was sure that they were deep in conversation and paying no attention to her, she quietly slipped out of the café. A glance at her watch indicated that she didn't have much time before she had to be at work. But the thought of sitting behind a desk writing reports was completely unbearable. How could she possibly explain her red puffy eyes and tear-streaked cheeks? Her nosy coworkers would only lead to more tears.

And she headed home; her stomach almost as empty as her heart. After calling in sick and receiving a stern but familiar lecture from her boss, she took off her shoes and climbed into bed, crying herself into slumber once more.


	3. Chapter 3

She had no idea what time it was when she awoke, but when she looked out of her window, darkness had settled over New York City. She rose from her bed and went to the window, gazing out at the world.

From here she could just barely see the outline of the Empire State Building. It was so romantic; or so she'd imagined. She'd never actually been there but she'd seen movies that immortalized it, such as _An Affair to Remember _and _Sleepless in Seattle_.

And for the hundredth time she imagined how romantic it must be to meet the man of her dreams on the observation deck.

She barely stayed awake long enough to take a shower and change her clothes and then called in sick for a second straight day before climbing back into bed.

It suddenly dawned on her that she hadn't eaten in almost twenty four hours but what good was food if it didn't cure her loneliness?

As she settled under the covers, thoughts of Niles invaded her heart and once more she found herself wondering what he was doing right this very moment.

It was three hours earlier in Seattle; almost mid-afternoon. She could just picture him sitting in his office, looking so handsome in a dark suit and blue tie that brought out his gorgeous blue eyes. He was probably sitting in his chair, listening to some lost soul pour out their sorrows while he scribbled notes onto a piece of paper. And she wondered, as she often did, if he ever stopped to think about her.

Did he wonder, she wondered, what she was doing? Was she happy? Had she fallen in love again?

"NO!" She screamed to the empty apartment as the tears fell faster. "I'm not happy, Niles Crane! I love you and you are the only one who could ever make me happy! Don't you understand that? Oh why does Seattle have to be so bloody far away?"

She was sobbing now; deep, gut wrenching sobs that brought her to her knees but she didn't car. She didn't care about anything or anyone except for Niles. When she could cry no more, she rose to her feet and climbed into bed, curled up into a ball.

And once again she found herself thinking about the soon to be ex- Mrs. Crane. Her heart ached for Niles, remembering how painful it must have been for him to talk about her. She had no right to think such horrible thoughts about a woman she'd never even seen, but how could anyone fall out of love with someone so wonderful?

Did Mrs. Crane not realize what an amazing man Niles Crane really was? He was sweet, attentive sensitive and the most handsome man she'd ever met. She knew his impending divorce must have pained him to the core, for she couldn't imagine being married to someone only to have the marriage dissolve years later. Her parents thankfully had remained married despite their constant bickering. But she supposed that was the way marriage was supposed to be.

Unfortunately she'd never have the chance to find out.

Now completely drained, she carefully rose to her feet and climbed back into bed, hoping slumber would carry her into a dreamlike state; where nothing and no one could hurt her, and where Niles Crane loved her more than life itself.

But sleep did not come easily, nor did it come quickly. Instead it was accompanied by tossing and turning, and invading thoughts of Jerry, George, Elaine and Kramer taunting her.

_As they laughed and pointed fingers, Niles appeared. And when he heard the horrible things they were saying about Daphne, he turned to her and shook his head. "I should have known better than to get mixed up with you. You're not my type at all. I'm just glad I found out when I did. Goodbye Daphne."  
_

_"Niles, don't leave! I love you! I love you so much! Please!"_

She awoke with a start, the sobs racking her body as she clutched her pillow to her chest. And when she finally calmed down, she knew that she couldn't stay another second in New York City. She packed her bags and scoured the apartment for every penny she could find.

Once outside, her bags by her side, she hailed a cab and within minutes was whisked away to the JFK Airport.

She was headed to the Emerald City, to be with the man she loved... the man of her dreams.


	4. Chapter 4

"_Ladies and gentlemen, in just a few moments we'll be beginning our descent into Seattle..."_

The words lulled Daphne out of a sound sleep and after acclimating herself with her surroundings, she looked out of the tiny window, gasping at the sight. Thousands of feet below, the Seattle skyline came into view and as the plane dipped downward, the scene became bigger and bigger, leaving her more in awe. It was the most beautiful city she'd ever seen. And there off to the side, as though on its own pedestal, was the Space Needle in all its glory.

She was finally here.

As quickly as possible she gathered her luggage and exited the plane. When she entered the airport at Gate N7, she was relieved to see a phone booth in the distance. Her luggage in both hands, she rushed over and began flipping through the phone book. Her fingers trembled as they slid down the thin yellow and black paper, searching frantically for his last time. She could hardly believe the number of people named _Crane_ who lived in Seattle. At this rate she'd never find him. But at last she was rewarded; for there it was...

_Dr. Niles Crane._

Tears of joy filled her eyes and slid down her cheeks. She was really here and this was really happening. Ripping the page from the phone booth, she circled his name hastily with a red pen.

And then she ran.

She was breathless by the time she finally found Ground Transportation.

"Taxi!" She yelled, amazed when one came quickly.  
"Where to, Miss?" the taxi driver asked through the open passenger window.

"Oh... Hold on. I have the address right here."

As she fumbled in her purse for the page from the phone book, she was more than a little surprised when the driver got out of the taxi.  
"Let me help you with those bags." Without waiting for an answer, he began putting her luggage into the trunk; a gesture that was unheard of in New York City.  
"Thank you." She said in amazement. "I-this is my first time in Seattle and I'm not quite sure where this is." She pointed to the yellow paper in her hand.

The driver glanced at the address and nodded. "No problem! I know exactly where this is!"  
"Really? Oh thank you! Please hurry!"

The man smiled at her. "Visiting someone special?"

Her heart skipped a beat just thinking about him. "He's very special. Of course he doesn't know I'm here..."  
"Ah... If you don't mind my asking... Is that an English accent?"  
"Why yes it is. Manchester. How'd you know?"

The cab driver shrugged. "Just lucky I guess. You must really care about this guy to come all the way from England to surprise him."  
"Well, actually I'm here from New York City. We met there."  
"Welcome to Seattle."

As they drove along the freeway, Daphne was mesmerized by what a beautiful city it was. There were enormous trees and almost everything was green. And the mountain ranges were stunning. Despite the overcast skies, there was no place on earth she'd rather be.

"We're almost there ma'am." The driver said as he veered off the exit ramp. "Just a few more minutes."

She sat back against the seat and willed herself to relax. But it was impossible. She was much too excited. For soon she'd be in the arms of the man she loved so much.


	5. Chapter 5

She'd barely drifted off to sleep when she felt the cab slow to a stop and she opened her eyes to reveal the most beautiful apartment building that she'd ever seen. And for a moment she felt as though she was staring at a castle. A castle that was home to her prince.

Once more her heart warmed at the thought of him. Without hesitation, she climbed out of the cab and grabbed her luggage, thanking the kind taxi driver with a handshake and a handsome tip.

"Good luck, Miss." The cab driver said with a smile. As he drove way, she knew without a doubt that Seattle was a special city. No cab driver in New York City would ever be so friendly.

She smiled, determined to rid herself of the nervousness that consumed her. She was taking a huge risk, moving across the country and her mother would be livid if she knew. But Daphne had no intention of telling her-until the time was right of course.

And if things didn't work out...

The thought made her shudder.

_Oh God..._

A million things ran through her head. What if her surprise visit angered him? What if he'd decided not to divorce after all and had reconciled with his wife? What if he was in love with someone else, or married to someone else? What if when he saw her, he was so angry that he blurted out that he never wanted to see her again? What if...

"Can I help you, miss?"

She looked up to find a dark haired man wearing a doorman's uniform smiling at her. And suddenly she wished that she hadn't come.

"Oh... I..."

He waited patiently for her to continue.

"I was looking for N-Niles... I-I mean, Dr Crane. I think he lives in this building."

"Sure does. Hell of a nice guy. Kind of pretentious, really loves his wi-."

Daphne's head began to ache and she held up her hand to silence him. "Please... I don't want to hear about Dr. Crane's wife. I guess I should have known..." Tears filled her eyes but she fought to keep them at bay. She looked at the man, feeling her emotions clog in her throat. And then she prepared herself for the man's next words; the words that would shatter her heart.

A lone tear escaped and she quickly brushed it away, hoping the man hadn't seen. But it was clear from his concerned expression that he had.

"Actually, I was going to say... Dr. Crane really loves his _wine_. He's not married."

Relief flooded her and she glanced at the man in surprise. "H-he's not?"

"He was for a long time, from what he told me. But the divorce finally came through last week. Dr. Crane was pretty depressed for a while when he first moved here. Apparently the apartment he had before this was a real dump. Damn shame. His wife took him to the cleaners and really put him through hell. Boy...that must have been rough. And through it all, he was still the same, friendly guy."

"I-I didn't know." Daphne said quietly.

The doorman's expression changed and his voice lowered to a hushed whisper.

"Look, I don't want you to think that I go around gossiping about tenants. I probably told you way too much. So if you don't mind-."

"Oh, I won't tell a soul." Daphne said. "Your secrets are safe with me."

"So how do you know Dr. Crane?"

"W-we met in..." Her voice trailed away, leaving behind tiny rivers of tears that slid down her cheeks faster than she could wipe them away. "I'm sorry... I wanted to... surprise him."

The doorman smiled. "Well, that's great. I'm sure he'll love to have the company. He's seemed so lonely, even though it's not my place to say so. Now, I guess I should show you to his apartment."

"No... I... I'll just go. I shouldn't have come. I'll only upset him." She turned to leave but stopped when she felt his hand on her forearm.

"Please... don't leave, Ms..."

"Moon. Daphne Moon."

The man smiled and extended his hand. "Pleased to meet you, Ms. Moon. Name's Rick Thrower. I'm the doorman here at The Montana. If you don't mind my saying so, you'd be making a big mistake by leaving. I know Dr. Crane would be disappointed."

"I doubt it." She said quietly, staring at her feet.

"Dr. Crane would be crazy not to be happy with a visit from such a beautiful woman."

Daphne blushed deeply at the compliment. "Well... Thank you, but-."

Rick picked up her bags and nodded. "Come on, I'll take you to see Dr. Crane. You came all this way."

_He had no idea..._

"But..."

"But nothing. Guy's been lonely. Damn lonely from what I can tell and it isn't fair. He's got a successful career in psychiatry and his family is nice enough. His brother is almost exactly like him. Same tastes and everything, but his dad... Wow! If I didn't know any better I would never believe that they are father and son. Like night and day. I don't think the guy has any real friends except for that brother of his. I've hardly ever seen him with a woman, and believe me; I see a lot of women in this building. Just once I'd like to see him on the arm of a beautiful woman, looking happy again. The only woman I've ever seen him with was his wife; or ex-wife as it was. Man, is she scary looking!"

"Please!" Daphne said, unable to think of Niles with another woman, even his ex-wife. Her heart simply couldn't take it. "Just... where is he?"

Her last words were but a whisper.

Rick smiled and picked up her luggage. "Come on..."


	6. Chapter 6

Her heart clinched in her chest as the elevator doors closed and then whisked her skyward. Before she knew it, the doors opened, revealing a beautiful hallway.

"All right, Ms Moon. Here we are. Dr. Crane lives in that apartment right over there. No go on. I'm sure he'll be thrilled to see you."

She looked at Rick worriedly, but he shook his head and smiled. "Everything will be fine. Dr. Crane's waiting."

Daphne smiled and kissed Rick's cheek. "Thank you." And within seconds, she was alone in the hallway. She swallowed hard and when she reached Niles' apartment, she paused, pressing her face against the cool wooden door.

Faint sounds came from inside along with movement and she could just picture the man she loved so much waiting for her on the other side. Almost instantly, her heart rate increased and she willed her fears away as Rick's words echoed in her mind;

_Everything will be fine..._

She smoothed the invisible wrinkles from her and opened her purse. A light spray of her favorite perfume and a run of the brush through her hair completed her look. And with a trembling hand she knocked on the door.

"It's open!" his muffled voice yelled.

She hesitated at first, wondering if she should leave. But she needed him more than air and leaving would be the worst mistake she could have made; one that she would regret the rest of her life. She had no idea or what she would find on the other side of the door, but she knew she had to try.

As slowly as possible, she turned the knob and pushed the door open. Tears filled her eyes at the sight of him.

He was pacing the floor of his beautiful living room, a cordless phone in his hand, clearly deep in conversation with someone.

"That's what I said!" he was saying into the phone. "Can you believe that? And then the woman has the nerve-."

Niles swung around, frozen when he caught a glimpse of her. After a moment of silence, he opened his mouth.

"Um... Frasier? I... have to call you back."

Woodenly he pushed the button on the phone and made a very bad attempt at returning the phone to its cradle. It landed on the table with a clank and Daphne was tempted to upright it. But she didn't dare move. No matter how hard she tried, she simply couldn't take her eyes off of him.

Was it just her imagination or was it possible for someone to become even more handsome in merely six months?

He was, not surprisingly, impeccably dressed, wearing a slate grey suit and a blue tie that matched his gorgeous eyes. He opened his mouth to speak, but no words came.

"H-Hello..." she said, her eyes locked with his.

"Daphne..."

The sound of her name on his lips caused her mouth to tremble and the tears spilled down her cheeks. He went to her in one fluid motion, wrapping his arms around her. They were so close, she could feel his breath on her face and she could no longer control her desire for him. She kissed his cheek and the corner of mouth. His lips found hers again and again, fulfilling the void of six months without him in a passionate series of kisses. Oh how she'd longed to kiss him again, to feel his lips on hers.

The kisses became sweeter, more sensual and deeper than she had ever imagined. And when they were breathless, she still found it possible to tear her lips from his. His skin was so soft and he smelled so good; an intoxicating, beautiful blend of musk and sandalwood. Her mouth trailed down his chin and to his cheeks, his jaw line, and his neck and to the collar of his shirt, until she felt as though she might faint.

He held her close and she could hear his labored breathing as he stroked her hair.

"I thought I'd never see you again..." he whispered as his chest rose and fell. "I thought..."

She kissed his lips once more. "I know... I..."

"How did you find me? Why..."

"Because I love you." She whispered against his mouth. I love you... so much..." Her voice became unsteady but she made no effort to control it. "I just... I missed you terribly and you never... so I came meself."

"Oh Daphne, my angel." He whispered, kissing her chin, her cheeks, and her mouth. "I'm so sorry... I..."

She moved away, more abruptly than she intended, anger surging through her. "Why didn't you call me?" She yelled, saying the words she'd wanted to say for so long. "I waited so long and then after a while I thought..."

He took her hand and led her to the fainting couch where she sobbed openly. At his gentle insistence she sat down beside him and tried to relax, but her trembling body wouldn't allow it.

She was so angry, so hurt, so happy... and so in love.


	7. Chapter 7

"Don't cry, my love." He whispered. "Don't cry."

But the sweet words only made her cry even more. "I'm sorry." She said brokenly. "I just... I don't understand. I thought you loved me. I thought..."

His hands cupped her face; his thumbs gently brushing away the tears that slid down her cheeks.

"Oh Daphne, of course I love you. You can't imagine how much. How long I've waited for this moment when I'd see you again. From the first time I saw you on the street in New York, I've loved you with my whole heart.

"Then _why_, Niles?" she yelled, startling them both with her outburst. "Why didn't you ever contact me? Six months... six... _long months_ and not a _word_! Not even a letter or a phone call! It tore me apart! And-and Jerry and his friends... they had a field day with it! Oh, I never talked to them directly of course, but I'm not stupid. I could hear what they were saying. I know what they think about me, laughing and carrying on as though I'm some sort of joke! To them I'm just _Marla the Virgin_; a pushover for men who pretend they love me and then when it's convenient, throw me out on the streets!"

"Daphne, no..."

"I thought... I thought you loved me and when you left, I-."

He silenced her with a kiss that left her breathless and try as she might, it was impossible to resist him. And suddenly there was no doubt in her mind that his love for her was real. The idea that someone truly loved her made her cry even more. She moved even closer to him in an attempt to deepen the kiss, but when he resisted slightly, she felt a twinge of hurt and fought the new tears that threatened to join the others.

"Daphne, I wanted to contact you... God knows I did. Not a day or an hour or even a minute has gone by when you haven't been on my mind. You have to believe me. If I could have, the minute my plane landed in Seattle, I would have boarded another one to come back to you. But my divorce... Maris and my lawyers were making my life a living hell and they watched my every move; even in my personal life. If I had contacted you..."

She ran her fingertips across his smooth cheek. "I'm sorry... I'm so sorry I yelled at you, Niles... I-I didn't know..."

He kissed her hand, letting his sweet lips linger on her skin. "It was wrong, Daphne. And you know what? To hell with Maris and her lawyers! I'm so sorry for hurting you this way and I'll do everything in my power to make it up to you."

"Niles, I..."

"For so long I've been dreaming of the moment when I could hold you again, feel your lips on mine..."

Her fingertips went to his lips to silence him. "Don't talk." She whispered. "Just... kiss me... I've missed you so much."

He didn't hesitate to fill her desire to kiss him once more and she wrapped her arms around him. It was like the most wonderful dream from which she hated to wake up.

"I love you, Daphne... You can't imagine..."

The kisses became even sweeter and she pressed her lips against his. "I love you, Niles."

They were without a doubt the sweetest words ever spoken.


	8. Chapter 8

In the silence of Niles' living room they sat on the fainting couch holding one another and Daphne felt as though she was in heaven. Her head against his chest, she listened to his steady heart beat and the soft rhythm of his breathing. But it was his lips on her cheeks and her mouth that caused her own heart to fill with more love for him than she thought possible.

"I love you so much." She whispered her own voice quivering as she began to cry. When her tears reached his shirt, he held her closer, stroking her back.

"Don't cry, sweetheart. I'm here... I'm so sorry that I didn't contact you. I wanted to so badly. You don't know how many times I almost tossed everything aside and got on a plane..."

She silenced him with kisses. "Niles..." She whispered against his mouth. "I need you."

In response, he kissed her as though he'd read her mind. Silently they rose from the fainting couch and as she glanced at him, she blushed, feeling a bit like a schoolgirl. But then her boldness took over again and she thought about everything that had happened. About how she'd been away from the man she loved for six long months, and suddenly she could hardly breathe for wanting him.

"Come on..." She whispered, lacing her fingers through his. They stared longingly at one another and started up the stairs but when they reached the landing, Niles stopped.

"What's wrong?"

He smiled, taking a moment to kiss her hand. "Daphne, I want so much to be with you. But first there's something I need to do. Wait here and I'll be right back." He grinned at her confused expression and quickly kissed her lips before disappearing around the corner. True to his word, he was back in less than a minute holding a small object in his hand. And it only took mere seconds to realize what he had done.

Her hand went to her trembling mouth and the tears streamed down her cheeks. It was as though she was in a wonderful dream from which she never wanted to wake up.

At the foot of the stairs, he lowered himself to one knee, his handsome face blurred by her tears.

"Daphne, my love... will you..."

Within seconds she was in his arms showering him with kisses. "Yes, yes of course I will, Niles!"

"But I haven't even-."

She kissed his sweet lips again and again, finding it hard to stop. "I love you." She whispered, still kissing him. "I love you so much. Yes... I'll marry you."

When he drew back slightly, she looked at him in confusion. "That _is_ what you were going to ask me, right?"

He chuckled and slowly removed the ring from the box slipping it onto her finger. It was the most stunning ring she'd ever seen.

"Oh Niles..."

"Daphne you have no idea how happy you've made me." He whispered as she cradled his face in her hands. His eyes filled with tears and his voice faultered. "And I promise you that I'll be the best husband... I'll love you unconditionally and never take you for granted."

Her heart went out to him, for she knew how painful his divorce must have been. Behind his happiness she could still see the hint of sadness hat lingered in his eyes from his recent ordeal involving his ex-wife.

"I'm so sorry that your marriage didn't work out." She said. "I can't bear the thought of you hurting and I promise to love and care for you always."

They kissed once more, making their way to the fainting couch. She sat down as he slowly eased her back onto the plush fabric, never taking her mouth off of his.

"Let's go upstairs." He whispered hoarsely.

She laced her fingers through his and as they made their way upstairs, she was no longer _Marla_, the woman whom Jerry Seinfeld had humiliated and almost taken advantage of in New York City. She was Daphne Moon... soon to be Mrs. Niles Crane... the woman whose dreams had suddenly come true.

She paused to kiss her fiancé before ascending up the stairs, and she knew that although they were once far away from one another, love in its deepest form knew no distance. They were together forever in their hearts and always would be.

**THE END. **

**A/N: A "Frasier-only" conclusion to this trilogy with a much different rating will follow as soon as possible!**


End file.
